Captain Dean Toi
Captain Dean Toi Captain Dean Toi is the current Captain of the Vanguard for the Ignean Salamanders. He has held this role for 24 years. Early Years Born to a wealthy family, Dean Toi was drilled from a young age to train and prepare for the Vulkans Task Competition. While he aced the Strength, Endurance and crafting aspects, he did sometimes struggle with the intellect side of the contest. He still won his competition by a landslide. Early Service Record Dean Toi was as all recruits, a Scout to start with, and quickly found himself volunteering for the close range Scout roles. Dean Toi has always preferred to see his foes face to face. Dean Toi found his time in the Scouts difficult as they never were given the roles in battle which he felt he was perfect for - the intense malestrom of Assault. When he completed his training as a Scout, the 7th Assault Squad welcomed him. Promotion within the ranks Dean Toi first major battle was against the great Daemon Skarbrand and his Khornate Hordes. Dean Toi and the 7th Assault Squad, lead by Chaplain Anauel had a daring deep strike mission to take out some Soul Grinders. Dean Toi used Melta Bombs, while Anauel used his Power Fist to cause damage and take out a Soul Grinder. In what was a dark day for the Salamanders, Anauel was able to report back how capable and fearless Dean Toi was in melee, even against such an overpowering foe. He'Sept took the gamble and promoted Dean Toi to the Assault Terminator Squad - The Molten Hammers. Dean Toi found himself often leading The Molten Hammers into battle against Khorne during the First Daemonic War. Finding the Dean Toi to never be found wanting in melee. He impressed the Company Master when he stood toe to toe with a Bloodthirster and survived. He'Sept when the Blood Angels seeked assistance against Tyranids, sent Dean Toi and the Molten Hammers to assist. Dean Toi earned respect from the Blood Angels, even receiving commendations from Blood Angel Captains. Dean Toi is proud of his time, and has been given permission by He'Sept to continue to wear some Blood Angel adornments gifted to him by the Blood Angels. As time when on, He'Sept learnt that behind Dean Toi's brutish behaviour and bravado attitude there was a deeply proud, honourable man. When the position arose for Captain of the Vanguard, He'Sept offered Dean Toi the position - largely thanks to Chief Chaplain, Anauel. Dean Toi - Captain of the Vanguard Captain Dean Toi was initially very reckless. He lead impressive, yet ill advised attacks. When the Mecenary Mal'entai Eldar signed a deal with Imperium Defenders on the Vordrast Sector, At first the Mal'entai did as instructed, but shortly stopped following orders fully. Dean Toi was sent on a diplomatic mission to the Mercenary Eldar for answers. Dean Toi utterly failed at diplomacy, and a series of conflicts occurred. Initially Dean Toi's attacks overwhelmed the Eldar and they captured many important Eldar leaders and equipment. However Dean Toi pressed on with the attack which turned out to be ill-advised and he even got captured. Before he was captured he managed to hide a locator beacon within his biceps. The Mal'entai humiliated and tortured Dean Toi. It was only when He'Sept got involved and gave the Malentai an ultimatum - Trade Dean Toi and honour the contract on Vordrast in return for their prisoners or face the full might the Ignean Salamanders. If it wasn't for Dean Toi's quick thinking with the Locator Beacon, he would have been lost and He'Sept would not have been able to threaten the Mal'entai Craftworld Ship. The Mal'entai accepted the terms. Dean Toi was a changed man after this - he had been humbled for the first time in his life. It was an important lesson, one which he learnt from. He became a more competent commander, to the extend that he has been given command of the Ignean forces in the Second Daemonic War. On the Battlefield Profile Dean Toi has the profile of a Terminator Captain Terminator Armour Dean Toi has used the same Terminator Armour ever since he was promoted to the Assault Terminator Squad, The Molten Hammers. ''This armour has been heavily adorned with both Salamander and Blood Angels iconography and medals. This shows that beyond his bravado attitude, he is still deep down, a proud warrior. '''Combi Bolter' Dean Toi, a expert in both Assault Terminators and standard Terminator combat has opted for a wargear option granting him the best of both worlds. He has a Combi-Melta Storm Bolter so he has the potential to either destroy armour, or wound the strongest of foes before assaulting. Conversly, if the enemy is a horde, he can thin the numbers down with his Storm Bolter Thunder Hammer Dean Toi as adapted his original Thunder Hammer from his time in T''he Molten Hammers'' to include fully functional, but highly decorative Salamander shaped head. Iron Halo Dean Toi has a Iron Halo, as befits his rank as a Captain.